


'til you're burning up, 'til you get enough

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Awkwardish Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Not quite a get together fic, Oral Sex, PWP, Podfic Welcome, handjobs, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Zach pulls off. "Feels nice? That's what every dude wants to hear. That's great. Feels nice, sure." He's not really upset, he's grinning far too much for that, and he works his hand lazily around Eugene's base."Nice is all you get so far," Eugene retorts even as his more refined thinking skills go out the window. The pressure around the base of his cock is enough to keep him on edge but not coming. "If you keep going, maybe you'll get a better score."Zach shrugs. "It's what I came here to do, isn't it?"





	'til you're burning up, 'til you get enough

**Author's Note:**

> i saw some gifs from the sexy alcohol video and the way eugene cups the back of zach's head during the shot really inspired me. so have some pwp! 
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing!
> 
> enjoy!

"I want to do better."

Eugene looks up from his phone slowly. "At what?"

"Blowjobs," Zach says, like that's a perfectly normal answer to give at eleven in the morning on a goddamn Tuesday.

Eugene pauses. Okay, it's not _that_ weird. But still. He shakes off the thin layer of confusion that's settled over him. "More power to you, then?"

Zach shakes his head. "No. I want _you_ to help me."

Eugene's brain comes to a screeching halt.

Zach shuffles closer. He's at once the picture of determination and fear. It shouldn't be sexy, it's really _not_ , but the way his head is tilted and the way his eyelashes flutter... it's not the worst sight in the world.

Eugene blinks when he realizes Zach has been talking. Eugene hasn’t heard a word.

"So, will you?" Zach asks.

Eugene is pretty sure he knows what Zach is asking. Blowjobs, getting better, wants Eugene's help. Pretty cut and dry: Zach wants some advice. Eugene could give him some pointers, maybe; he might point him in the direction of a couple instructional bloggers. He could do that. Zach is one of his best friends, after all.

"Sure," Eugene says. "I'll help."

Zach's eyes light up. "Great."

 

 

Eugene was wrong. He was so very, very wrong. His hands are clenched tight into fists and he's digging his knuckles into the meat of his thighs to ground himself. Zach's on his knees in front of Eugene, looking up at him expectantly.

Eugene can't say _"I didn't think this is what you meant,"_ because his pride just won't let him. Besides, who assumes, when your best friend comes up to you and asks for help with blowjobs, that they mean they want a practical demonstration? Not Eugene, that's for sure. He feels like he _should’ve_ expected this.

He exhales through his nose and closes his eyes. "Give me a minute."

Zach sits back, judging by the sound of his rustling clothes. "Yeah, okay."

Eugene counts backward from ten a couple dozen times and when he opens his eyes, Zach is still perched at his feet. Zach doesn't look nervous; a little flushed, maybe. Pink in the face and down his neck. But not nervous.

"Do you wanna start?" Eugene asks cautiously.

"I don't know how." Zach actually pouts at Eugene, and it lessens the tension in the air somewhat. Eugene snorts and shakes his head.

"You've gotten blowjobs before, haven't you?"

Zach nods and licks his lips. A sudden rush of heat hits Eugene at the sight even though it's easily something he's seen a million and one times over the past four years. Zach leans in and brings a hand to the zipper of Eugene's jeans. He undoes the button with a nimble thumb then pinches the zipper pull between his pointer finger and thumb, and drags it down.

Eugene isn't ashamed to say he's sporting a decent half-chub in his briefs. Judging by the sharp way Zach inhales, he's not disappointed either.

Zach uses two hands to pull Eugene's pants and underwear down far enough to expose his cock. It doesn't spring forward like some porno, and for a quick second Zach looks let down. The expression is gone in a second, and he's reaching out to curl his hand around Eugene's cock.

"That's it," Eugene breathes almost without thinking about it. He's rewarded with a shy smile from Zach.

Zach pulls away long enough to slick his palm with spit before starting to stroke again. Eugene shifts his hands to the armrests of the chair, and he holds on for dear life. There's nothing special about this handjob; it's just Zach, just his hand. The setting isn't even romantic—just the office at Ned’s old house.

But maybe that's why it is special, why it affects Eugene so much. _Because_ it's just their office at the house. _Because_ it's Zach, on his knees and jerking Eugene off with a frankly alarming amount of determination and focus.

"Thought this was a blowiob," Eugene taunts. His cock is filling out in Zach’s hand.

Zach rolls his eyes but leans forward. He opens his mouth and freezes. "I don't wanna repeat of the shot," he murmurs.

Eugene reaches out and cups the back of Zach's head gently. "Just take it slow. Besides, I can guarantee my dick tastes better than that shot."

Zach is still laughing as he curls his lips around the tip of Eugene's cock. Eugene barely remembers to keep his hips in check and stop himself from bucking into the wet heat of Zach's mouth. His whole body strains with the effort it takes not to thrust forward but it's worth it as Zach's eyes flutter shut and the muffled laughter trails off into a breathy, pleased sigh.  

Zach sinks down for a second and he swallows before pulling back. His lips are already pink and his mouth has left Eugene's dick spit-shiny. "So?"

"Off to a good start," Eugene admits. He swallows air greedily and tries to keep his breathing level.

Zach preens and tilts forward again. His hand shifts to the base of Eugene's dick and holds him steady. Zach curls his lips around the tip again and starts to sink. He takes it almost painfully slow and even though it's not meant to be, it feels like torture.

Eugene might actually break the armrest of the chair at some point. His hand cupping Zach's head is still gentle but the hand on the armrest is ready to tear through the cheap leather.

Zach hums after he's about two and a half inches down. His eyes open and he looks up at Eugene.

"Doing good," Eugene says, far too aware of how his voice shakes. "Feels nice."

Zach pulls off. "Feels nice? That's what every dude wants to hear. That's great. Feels nice, sure." He's not really upset, he's grinning far too much for that, and he works his hand lazily around Eugene's base.

"Nice is all you get so far," Eugene retorts even as his more refined thinking skills go out the window. The pressure around the base of his cock is enough to keep him on edge but not coming. "If you keep going, maybe you'll get a better score."

Zach shrugs. "It's what I came here to do, isn't it?"

He returns to his task with vigor and Eugene finds himself tipping his head back at the sight. He can't watch as Zach gamely tries to fit more of Eugene into his mouth. It's just too much. It's all wet and hot and the faintest, clumsy scrape of teeth that should be a turn off but really, really isn’t. Zach's letting out these little moans, quiet things that barely vibrate around Eugene's cock but enhance the experience all the same.

"That's better," Eugene sighs. He tightens his hand in Zach's hair for a second and gets a louder groan, one that strikes him right to his core. "Oh, fuck yeah."

Zach squirms where he kneels and drops down another two inches on Eugene's dick like it's nothing. He doesn't even gag. His lips are stretching and flushed pretty, spit-slick. It's an obscene sight, especially when coupled with the way Zach's glasses are fogging up.

Eugene shudders and rolls his hips slightly forward; immediately, Zach gags and pulls off. "Shit, sorry, sorry."

Zach laughs. "I think that's the most genuine apology I've ever gotten from you."

Something aches in Eugene at that, a feeling he doesn't want to address quite yet. "You're doing good," he says instead. He strokes his fingers through the soft, thin hair at the back of Zach's neck.

"Yeah?" Zach leans in and lets his breathing ghost over the wet, hard skin of Eugene's erection. "Better?"

"It's not hard to be better than that blowjob shot," Eugene points out. "But I could come from this, sure." His voice is much more level than he feels. He sort of feels like he's playing Russian Roulette, that if he says the wrong thing— _bang_ , it'll all be over.

Zach only grins; Eugene might even call the expression coy. Zach opens his mouth again and works half off Eugene's cock into his mouth. He nearly meets his fingers where they're wrapped around the base. The triumphant noise he lets out is lost into Eugene's skin, pushing him closer to the brink.

"That's it, Zach," Eugene moans. It's low and soft but a moan all the same. Zach's eyes snap open at the sound and his gaze is bright with renewed fire. He starts to bob his head and the noises he makes as he tries to swallow and breathe and bob all at once are sloppy and gross and perfect.

Zach pulls back until only the tip of Eugene's dick rests on his tongue. He catches the sluggishly leaking precome in his mouth until his tongue is stained in milky white.

Eugene groans. "What the fuck," he asks the ceiling, dropping his head back again.

"Hm?"

"Keep going," Eugene half-pleads, half-demands, instead of babbling on about how _good_ Zach looks like that. Nothing happens except the heat of Zach's tongue under his cock, so Eugene looks down at him.

Zach only raises an eyebrow.

Eugene grits his teeth, but says, "Please."

Zach's on him immediately. He slips down until his lips meet his hand and Eugene's cock is edging into his throat. Faintly, Eugene can feel the muscles in Zach's throat work around him, flexing as the other man swallows. He's more focused on the line of suction between Zach's hand and his lips.

Zach pulls back with a moan, lets Eugene's precome coat his lips and tongue, then dives back in with a steady inhale. His other hand comes up to grip Eugene's knee and Zach uses the leverage to bob his head faster, take Eugene a little deeper each time.

"Play—play with the balls," Eugene grunts.

Zach uncurls his fingers from the base of Eugene's cock and shifts his touch lower. He traces the seam of Eugene's sac with a single fingertip, then cups his balls in his hands and rolls them in his palm. Eugene's whole body goes tense at the warmth encasing him so completely.

"Doing good, Zach, that's it, babe, c’mon."

Eugene catches his slip up but nothing stops. If anything, Zach moans louder and his eyes flutter shut again as he starts to suck harder. Sleeping with Zach is proving to be a sort of puzzle, one where you unlock clues as you go.

"Doing so good, baby." He combs his fingers in Zach's hair and then tugs at the last second, gently yanking Zach away before guiding him back. "So good for me."

Zach downright whines and his hand leaves Eugene's knee. Over the sound of their labored breathing, a zipper draws down and clothing is haphazardly pushed aside.

"You hard?" Eugene asks, feeling a little stupid the moment the words leave his mouth.

Zach only moans around him; then, the slick sounds of Zach jerking off join the cacophony around them. Zach breathing hard through his nose and whining eagerly; Eugene panting for air and the chair creaking under his writhing and death grip. The wet pop of Zach pulling off Eugene's dick and the slick hiss of him sinking back down. All backed by the soft slapping of Zach fucking into his own fist.

"Zach," Eugene says, voice thick. "Gonna come." He pulls at Zach's hair but Zach only shakes his head. It's a minute gesture, given that he can't do much with a cock in his mouth, but Eugene gets it. "Fuck," he hisses. His hips are starting to jump no matter how much he tries to stop it. "Zach—Zach, can I fuck your mouth?"

Zach's answering wanton cry is enough. Eugene finally reaches out with his other hand and cups Zach's cheek. Zach stops bobbing and lets Eugene guide him.

Eugene starts slow to build the tension again. He leads Zach onto his cock in minuscule increments and each one feels like it takes an eternity. He carefully speeds up and keeps Zach just far enough back that when Eugene thrusts up, he doesn't choke him.

Zach's groaning each time the spongy tip glides over his soft palate and he's starting to squirm too. Eugene grits his teeth and struggles to keep his eyes open the closer he gets to coming.

"Gonna come," Eugene says again, words hitching as Zach swallows around him again. "Gonna come in your mouth."

Zach moans something that could be 'please' or 'yes' or 'fuck' but all Eugene knows is the vibrations push him past the cliff's edge and his come fills Zach's mouth in hot, heavy spurts. He holds Zach’s head still and pushes in until his come is trickling down the back of Zach’s throat. Zach swallows around him and Eugene hisses at the oversensitivity.

He pulls Zach off his cock slowly and admires the way Zach’s lips look: pink and swollen, stained with spit and come.

“Eugene,” Zach whines. All at once, the sounds of Zach jerking off come rushing back to him. Eugene reaches down and hooks his hands under Zach’s armpits to haul him up. He brings Zach into his lap, even though the scrape of Zach’s clothes against Eugene’s bare crotch edges on this side of painful. “Eugene,” Zach says again, soft and breathless. His chest is heaving.

Eugene bats Zach’s hand away and replaces it with his own. “You did so well,” he hisses as he leans in and seals his lips to the side of Zach’s neck. He bites down on the skin and digs his teeth in just enough to sting. Zach ruts up into his fist; the glide is already slicked by precome, leaking profusely from the angry, swollen tip of Zach’s cock.

Zach’s shaking hands come up and grip Eugene’s shoulders hard enough to hurt. “I’m close,” he whimpers out, arching into Eugene.

“Come for me, Zach,” Eugene growls. He presses a single kiss to the sweaty skin over Zach’s pulse point, then sucks a hickey over the same patch of skin. Zach’s heartbeat jumps under his touch and he starts to squirm in Eugene’s lap. It’s almost too much to wrangle: Zach isn’t a large man by any means, but when he squirms he’s like a fucking eel, impossible to keep hold of. Eugene slides his other hand around Zach’s waist before pivoting down to cup his ass over his sagging jeans.

Zach immediately still in his arms and lets out a wail. His dick throbs in Eugene’s hand and his come stains both their shirts between them. Eugene strokes him through it and peppers kisses over Zach’s neck and shoulders, nuzzling his shirt out of the way as he goes. As he comes down, Zach starts to shake in his arms and Eugene finally lets go of his softening cock. Eugene winds his arms around Zach and holds him close.

Zach’s hands let go of Eugene’s shoulders and find his hair instead; Eugene can’t help but hum, pleased, as Zach’s clipped nailed drag across his scalp. “So…” Zach says in an off-key, sing-song tone.

“Hm?” Eugene responds, more than a little wary.

“How’d I do?” Zach asks.

Eugene lifts his head and for the first time in several minutes, he looks at Zach without an overwhelming haze of arousal around him. He nods. “You did good,” Eugene says, then cringes. “Better than good.”

Zach smirks at him. “Excellent, then? Spectacular? Best you’ve ever had?” Zach’s mouth is open to keep spewing nonsense, so Eugene kisses him to shut him up. Zach squeaks into the kiss but doesn’t miss a beat. His hands tighten in Eugene’s hair and he tilts his head just right to deepen the kiss. It’s easy and smooth and bizarrely soft compared to what they just did.

Eugene breaks the kiss with a sigh. “I wouldn’t say you’re the best I’ve ever had,” he says teasingly.

Zach’s grin broadens into something devilish. “Guess I’ll just have to keep trying then.”


End file.
